


Balsam & Love

by crystalballatrix



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Candles, Christmas, Drabble, F/F, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Humor, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, fluffy as heck, like 1 curse word??, or at least i hope so, soft, this was fun to write, we need more gay blackpink fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 16:31:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12987990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalballatrix/pseuds/crystalballatrix
Summary: Roseanne meets Jisoo while desperately searching for her mother's Christmas present.





	Balsam & Love

**Author's Note:**

> I actually spent like half an hour on the Yankee Candles website for this mess.   
> Also, if you don't have Yankee Candles where you live- it's literally just a candle store ^^;   
> The title is Balsam & Love because they have a scent called Balsam & Clove and I enjoy crappy puns.

There were only five days left until Christmas, and among all the cheer and snowflake-shaped cookies, Roseanne was panicking. After three trips to the mall in the past week, she found presents for every family member and friend she could think of. Except her mother. The thing is, Roseanne knew what to get, which made the circumstances all the more frustrating. 

The first mall she visited somehow didn't have Yankee Candles, her mother's favorite store. (Which, what the fuck, every other mall she’s ever been in has Yankee Candles, what is this disgrace of a town, etc.) The second mall literally closed when she was halfway done shopping. Finally, most of the third mall was under construction, including the section that used to house the candle store.

But Roseanne refused to give up. She was dead set on adding to her mother's extensive scented candle collection. (On second thought, an intervention might be more helpful, but that was an issue for next year.) 

After a two hour drive, she recklessly parked her car and stormed into the shopping center. In her pocket she carried a list of the 28 candles her mother already had in order to avoid any repetition. Luckily, Yankee Candles was one of the first stores she saw, eliciting a heavy sigh of relief. But when she entered, an impending sense of doom snatched away any calm she previously possessed. 

Roseanne had never been good at making decisions, especially timed ones. Her indecision reared its ugly head at the rows upon rows of candles. She took one glance at her rose gold watch (a gift from some friends with shitty senses of humor) and accepted her hellish fate. 

Exactly 67 minutes later, she had managed to narrow her choices down to… 18 candles. God, she hated Christmas shopping. She glared at the line of bright colors and strong scents before her as if one would magically begin to float, saving her last threads of sanity. 

Maybe she could use some help. Roseanne stood on tiptoe and searched around the store for an employee, but the only one there was deep in conversation with another customer. Then she saw a girl at the end of her aisle. She looked around Roseanne’s age, wearing a cute scarf and patterned coat. She seemed put together, but kind. Bright. 

Roseanne had never been a shy person, so she had few qualms about approaching her. 

“Excuse me?” 

The girl jumped slightly and turned to meet Roseanne's eyes. “Ah, sorry!” She giggled, tucking a long strand of dark red hair behind her ear. Happily, Roseanne noticed that she was Asian as well. She had lived in the US her entire life and grew up in a small town, which resulted in being the only Asian person in her school. Some kids teased her about it and others were flat-out rude. College was a definite improvement as there was now a small group of Korean students she could exchange stories with. 

Snapping out of her daze, Roseanne belatedly realized that the girl had been waiting for her to talk. Embarrassed, she said, “I don't mean to bother you, but… I’m trying to pick a candle for my mother.” 

She nodded along as Roseanne continued, “I’m really indecisive though, so I was wondering… if you could help me out?” She was starting to feel a bit stupid for asking. 

However, the girl just grinned and agreed. As they traipsed to Roseanne's array of candles, she started up more conversation. 

“I’m Jisoo, by the way.” 

“Oh, I’m Roseanne. You’re Korean?” 

Jisoo grinned. “Yeah! I moved here in high school.” 

“Wow.” She’s genuinely impressed, especially because she can barely hear an accent. “I was born here. That must have been crazy difficult for you.” 

“Ah, a bit.” She giggled. “I got through it though.” Jisoo was about to continue when she saw Roseanne’s lineup of candles. “Um. Exactly how long have you been here?”

Roseanne glanced at her watch. “About 71 minutes.” 

The other girl erupted into laughter and Roseanne couldn't help but join in. 

“Well,” Jisoo said, wiping away tears,”you’re doing better than me.” 

“Huh?” 

Then Jisoo pointed at the spot where she had been standing. A pile of at least 30 candles sat there, mocking them. “83 minutes,” she finished. 

“Are you fucking kidding me. How did I not see those?” 

Jisoo just shrugged. “I guess we’re in this together.” 

Roseanne’s never smiled bigger. 

 

(It took 2 cups of coffee, 128 minutes, and at least 4 conversations with the only employee, but they both managed to leave with 3 candles and 1 new contact in their phone.) 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading~ Comments and kudos are pretty freaking great ;)   
> (ps if ya wanna yell at me on tumblr i'm panbangtan)


End file.
